The Hardy Boys (video games characters)
Frank and Joe Hardy are two detective brothers, who are very good friends of Nancy Drew. The two help Nancy while she is on her cases, and the two occasionally team up to solve a case together. Biography The Hardy Boys currently work for "The Network", formerly known as ATAC (American Teens Against Crime), which is where they usually get their cases from. Secret of the Scarlet Hand Frank and Joe pass through River Heights, and decide to visit Bess and George. They are going back to their home in Bayport, after solving a mystery in California. Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Without a case to solve, Frank and Joe are bored out of their minds, so they call Bess. Although Bess doesn't recognize their number on her new Caller ID, George does. When Nancy first calls them, Frank is washing his car. The Haunted Carousel Frank and Joe are still at home, still bored without a mystery. Joe is jealous of Nancy because she gets to solve a mystery at an amusement park. Danger on Deception Island Frank and Joe look after a big dog they found named Goldie, as they wait for its owner to pick it up. Goldie barks in the background during the phone calls. The Secret of Shadow Ranch The teen sleuths are forced to track down the lost laptop of an obnoxious man who happens to be the son of one of their mother's friends. They can hardly focus because the man keeps calling them every five minutes - like clockwork - to ask how the search is going. Curse of Blackmoor Manor The brothers are busy helping their neighbors set up a new flat-screen TV in the hopes that, in the near future, their neighbor will invite them to watch all the big games. Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Young socialite Lori Girard restores an old train and invites several celebrities on a train trip in order to discover what happened to the train's original owner, Jake Hurley, and his long-lost gold mine. She only invites Frank and Joe because their father is a friend of her father. Knowing how much Nancy enjoys solving mysteries, the boys bring her along as their guest. Danger by Design Frank and Joe are moving furniture upstairs, as they are getting carpet in their basement. The Creature of Kapu Cave Richard Aikens sends the Hardy Boys undercover to Hawaii to take surfing lessons from Pua Mapu in order to find out if she's okay to be used in an advertisement. During their investigation, they run into Nancy, who is looking into her own mystery involving the disappearance of Dr. Quigley Kim and the dying pineapple crops. They end up frequently helping each other with their respective cases. The Phantom of Venice Ned stays with Joe in order to do research as Frank snowshoes. However, Joe "tinkers" with Ned's car in an attempt to fix minor problems and ends up doing even more damage. Treasure on the Tracks and Trail of the Twister Frank and Joe are invited on a train trip to solve the mystery of the Romanov family treasure. Samantha Quick of all people assists them. The events of this game are concurrent with their appearance in Trail of the Twister. The Captive Curse When Ned and Nancy get into a fight, Joe comforts Ned and writes a heartfelt, yet odd letter to encourage them to reconcile while Frank advises Nancy over the phone. The Deadly Device While Nancy is in Colorado, they are on a submarine investigating a pirate syndicate. Ghost of Thornton Hall Bess states that Joe has gotten into hiking, something that Bess does not like. She also states that Frank is acting weird, possibly hinting he is in love with Nancy. Labyrinth of Lies Joe is mourning the loss of ATAC (the name only, though). They help Nancy check on the backgrounds of the theater crew. In the end of the game, Nancy states that she and the Hardy Boys have something planned, which involves kidnapping Ned. Physical Description In their first appearance in Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon, Frank has short black hair, a fair complexion, and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a light blue and black striped sweater, A light gray vest, and khaki pants. While Joe has dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a fair skin tone. Joe is wearing a dark brown shirt and a khaki jacket. They both have a slightly different appearance in The Creature of Kapu Cave, both more tan, and Frank with lighter hair. Frank is wearing a light green tee-shirt and Khaki shorts, he also wears a skin diving suit, but that is not shown. Joe wears a blue, striped shirt with Light brown shorts, and a small necklace. On their phone picture in Labyrinth of Lies Frank is seen with just a hint of a mustache. Frank is wearing a button down maroon shirt paired with a brown leather jacket. Joe is wearing a classic yellow striped shirt with a blue denim jacket. Trivia * There are several strong suggestions that Frank has a crush on Nancy. Only after Jonah Von Spreecken starting voicing him in 2006. * Bess has a crush on Joe. * Joe apparently cannot boil water. * Frank cannot flirt. Quotes: Frank Hardy Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon * "I get your drift, Joe. I have lived with your drift for years. I'm saddled with your drift." The Creature of Kapu Cave * "If my brother sued someone every time he got smacked upside the head, we’d be in court for decades." * "So can mine, what did your Dad do?" The Captive Curse * "Oh, that's awful. That officially qualifies as a terrible day. Anything I can say to cheer you up?" * "It's... good to see you two back together." * "What did you do to Ned? No I'm serious! You better hope his brain has a warranty cause' you might have broken it." The Deadly Device * "Nancy! Please be careful! I just want to tell you that I've always-" Labyrinth of Lies * "Apparently the FBI doesn't like explaining that they get help from America's teens." Quotes: Joe Hardy Secret of the Scarlet Hand * "The only thing better than being a detective is being a spy!" Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake * "Sandwich. Either roast beef or really old turkey. Can't tell. Don't care." The Haunted Carousel * "Why, that's wonderful, Nancy. Attempted murder never fails to boost my spirits, either." * "Nah. That's the worst part about being a detective, ya know? No matter how creepy something seems, there always turns out to be a logical explanation." * "Do not eat a hot dog before you ride anything that spins around." * "I've always found it difficult to trust anyone who has an engineering degree. They think they know everything. They're dangerous. Plus they make me feel stupid." * "Well, boys and girls, can you say 'insurance fraud'?" * "New word, boys and girls. Can you say 'motive'?" Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon * "What? It's not like it's from Mark Twain or anything." * "Cheeseburger." The Captive Curse * "Dear Nancy Drew, I am glad you and Ned are back together. You go together like peanut butter and jelly. When you're apart, it's like peanut butter and sadness. Or jelly and uncomfortable silences. Either way, you're looking at a sandwich that no one wants and probably no one will buy, ever. A world where Ned and Nancy are not together as a couple is as disturbing as it is dangerous to the quantum makeup of our interstellar plane of reality-" The Deadly Device * "The more you correct me, the more I shall rebel!" * "Tear down the velvet ropes standing in the way of your wordmagination!" * "Whoa, a murder! I am flabber-worried!" Labyrinth of Lies * "Slept on a flight? What witchcraft is this? She's a witch! Burn her!" * "I do not consort with witches!" * "How have I lived this long without knowing how fun reckless accusations are?" * "Hmm. Perhaps you should try stepping into water and letting me know if you float." * "I don't see a 'you must be this old to solve a crime' sign anywhere." * "ATAC FOREVER!" Gallery Frank and Joe.jpg Joe and Frank.jpg Frank and JoeLIE.jpg HARDY BOYS TREASURE ON THE TRACK.jpg Hardy.jpg Hardy Hardy Category:Secret of the Scarlet Hand Category:Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake Category:The Haunted Carousel Category:Danger on Deception Island Category:The Secret of Shadow Ranch Category:Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon Category:Creature of Kapu Cave Category:Treasure on the Tracks Category:Trail of the Twister Category:The Captive Curse Category:The Deadly Device Category:Labyrinth of Lies Category:Danger by Design Hardy Hardy